The grapefruit incident
by jimjamrn
Summary: L&W centric of course. How one tiny mistake can change the course of people's lives.


Hey there CP fanfic lovers!

Not promising anything good here but this story is causing my assignment to be ignored because this story popped into my head and insisted on being written down so if I post it then I can't keep changing it!

So here we are it's just a one shot about how something really small can change your future in an instant. It's quite long but I couldn't really break it in two... wouldn't have the same effect so sorry about that! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any of the shows mentioned here... :( oh well there still fun to write! :)

* * *

Gi crouched down next to Linka frantically looking around her. "Can you see them? Do you think they know where we are?"

"I don't know. What I would give to have Ma-ti here... he could tell us." Linka replied inching forward to look around from behind the tree. "If we can just make it across this open field we will be safe..."

"Do you hear something..." Looking behind her Gi could hear off in the distance the sound of people heading in their direction "I think someone's coming!" Looking up Gi gets an idea, she taps Linka on the shoulder and points upwards. "Good thinking! WIND" Linka whispered loudly. A small twister forms underneath the two girls carrying them up into the branches of the tree. Just as they settled on a branch 3 men appeared, walking closer. The girls held their breath as they stopped directly underneath them.

"I'm sure I heard something coming from over here" said the taller one in a hushed voice while scouring the surroundings. "Well if you did they're long gone now" said one of the other guys. Gi readjusted her weight as she started to feel herself slip and Linka reached out to help steady her, in doing so a small branch snapped alerting the men to the girl's presence above them, "They're up there!" the younger one cried out.

The girls catching the men off guard used their powers before they realised what was happening "WATER" "WIND" a stream of water hits two of the men from behind while the other is picked up and thrown backwards by a gust of wind. "Get 'em! Don't let them get across the field!" croaked the winded man as he tried to scrabble to his feet.

As the girls hit the ground they started to run across the field in opposite directions towards the tree line on either side ... _They won't be able to get both of us. One of us will make it, we have too..._ As Linka jumped over a branch that appeared in front of her she glanced over her shoulder as she could hear the footsteps behind her getting closer.

A big mistake.

Her foot snagged another fallen branch sitting hidden behind the other, twisting her ankle at a sharp angle causing the Russian to hit the ground heavily in front of her, knocking the wind out of her. She dragged herself to her feet and drew in a deep painful breath ...I_ can't give up now I'm so close..._ the footsteps behind her were almost upon her. She started to run awkwardly only to fall over a smouldering tree branch that fell in front of her. The burning wood landed on her leg burning her pants. Trying not to call out in pain she pushed the branch away. She could hear his heavy breathing almost directly behind her. She needed to get moving and quick!

"I knew I'd catch up to you sooner or later" came the voice of her pursuer as he stepped out from behind a tree. "I don't think so. WIND!" causing a funnel of dirt to surround the man, disorientating him. "That's it! No more Mr. Nice guy!" sputtered the man as he lunged at her pinning her to the ground. She struggled underneath him as he used his weight to hold her down, immobilising her ring hand. _This is it. It was all over for me now.._. _hopefully Gi will make it_...

"I'VE GOT IT! GAME OVER! WE WON!!!" came Gi's cry, while she rung the bell alerting everyone to the end of the game. Linka laughed as she looked up into the blue eyes of her capturer "I told you we would win!"

"Yeah yeah, sure you can laugh now, but you so would've been on your way to being held hostage in some burning building right now. Then I would have to come in and be your knight in shining armour yet again- hey!" Linka kept hitting him in the arm until he let go of her and stood up. He looked her over as the blonde struggled to sit up, it was only then he noticed the scorch mark on her pants and the size of her ankle as it begun to swell rapidly. "Aww man... babe... I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't mean for that tree branch to snag your foot like that. Geez it's the size of a grapefruit!"

_...you idiot! What a way to impress her with your skills, you go and break her damn ankle..._

"Da... I will admit though... I have been better" giving a pained smile as Wheeler helped her to her feet. "Well as I said before, here is your knight in shining armour to the rescue" grinning at her as he scooped her up into his arms. "Put me down Yankee! I can walk by myself" attempting to wriggle out of his arms.

He looked down at her. "Not on that ankle you can't". Giving an exaggerated sigh Linka stopped struggling and looped her arms around his neck for balance, "Fine then!" Her ankle really did hurt now she thought about it and she had to admit she liked the attention although she wouldn't say it, out loud at least.

They emerged from the woods into the opening on the other side walking towards the Geo-cruiser, where they saw a dirt covered Gi waving the red flag around above her head and gloating to a sopping wet Kwame and Mati. "See? We told you we would beat you guys!" with a laugh she did a little dance. Mati was the first to see the fire and wind Planeteers approach them. "Are you two ok?" It was a strange sight, seeing the redhead carrying the blonde while making casual conversation as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Da, I am fine. Just a little... sore" wincing as Wheeler placed her on the wing of the Geo-cruiser. "Geez Wheeler what did you do to her?!" exclaimed Gi, half jokingly, as she walked over to inspect her friends injuries. "The guys said to stop her not to take her out all together! it's the size of-" Linka interupted looking at her swollen ankle" boche moy! It's the size of a grapefruit!I know"

"I didn't mean to... I just... I'm really sorry babe..." the anguish displayed in all his features as he looked at her. "I know you didn't Yankee" giving her companion a tight smile trying to reassure him that she was fine but failing miserably. "I'll make it up to you I promise, is there anything you want me to do?" then added in a vain attempt at humour "Want me to kiss it better?" ..._geez_ _you break the girls ankle and your still hitting on her, no wonder she shoots you down every time you ask her out.... _Through gritted teeth she looks him in the eye _...just love me like I love you..._ "just give me your hand yankee!" she muttered a string of words that neither of the other Planeteers could understand and from the sound of it probably didn't want to know either. He took her hand and she squeezed it with all her might as Gi inspected her ankle. Wheeler thought that she was going to break his hand at any moment. "Remind me never to arm wrestle with you babe. You'd win every time!" prying his hand away from the blonde he shook it to get the circulation back into his fingers.

"Well it doesn't look like it's broken, but you've got a really nasty sprain, but when we get back we should have it x-rayed just in case. Wheeler, you can strap it up and the burn on the pants didn't really burn the skin, it just singed a few hairs which is good. Now-" slapping her knees for effect "-I'm going to go rub our win in Kwame and Mati's faces some more" Gi said matter-of-factly before bouncing off in the boy's direction. Wheeler started wrapping her ankle it made him feel even guiltier about causing her to be in pain in the first place. ..._Man I'm an idiot! Yeah let's show her how good you are at focussing on these training games. Sure burning her and almost breaking her leg will definitely do that! Smooth moves, you jerk!... _

He shook his head in disappointment "I'm so sorry Linka I didn't think... I just got caught up in the game..." Linka looked up at him again "It's ok Yankee so did I, it was a good play by the way" Seeing that it wasn't helping ease his guilt she added "You do realise that if that was a real situation you would've stopped the bad guy and saved the day."

"But it wasn't real and I didn't save anything! I ended up hurting you instead!" he was getting really frustrated with himself and he couldn't look the blonde in the eye. "Oh Yankee what are you talking about? You didn't mean for this to happen, it was just an unfortunate accident." Forcing him to look at her she added trying to make him smile "You were my knight in shining armour out there remember? You're the one that keeps telling me that." _...that's it! I hate seeing him like this, I wish I could just grab him and shake some sense into him.. why can't I just talk to him and tell him how I feel? It's been 4 years since we first met and it's always the same... one step forward and two steps back... I don't want to keep playing that game anymore. .. it's time for a change..._

"It's all wrapped up nice and tight now ba-"

With her ankle firmly strapped she pushed herself off the Geo-cruiser's wing, wincing as her foot touched the ground. Wheeler stopped mid sentence to help her stand up straight. She looked up into his face to see him watching her. Squaring her shoulders for courage she placed her hands on either side of his face and drew him down to hers, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips.

Pulling away the Russian almost laughed at the stunned expression on her companion's face "What was that for?"

"To shut you up ... and to say Spasiba... for being you. So can you stop worrying now and help me get over there" giving the American a smile and pointing in the direction of her team mates. Not waiting for a reply she started to hobble over to join Gi in gloating about their win over the guys.

"I'm me 24/7 babe, and more than happy to let you shut me up like that any time you want!" his natural wise-cracking nature slowly returning.

"Well you never know I might have to use it again in the future, but in my opinion I find dinner and a movie a much easier way to get them" she hadn't intended to hint at wanting to date him, but after she said it she was very much open to the idea. "Really?" pausing he gave the girl a questioning look, wondering what she was getting at. "Da, of course! Doesn't everyone?" laughing the Russian turned to look at her red headed companion. He never had the courage to ask her in the past so he seized the moment "Well why do you always knock me back whenever I ask you out on a date?"

"Because you've never properly asked me out on a date that's why." Seeing that he was about to object she quickly added "You either ask me in front of a bunch of people or you tell me we are going out for dinner. It seems like it's more for show or just something to do, rather than what you really want to do"

"Do you really believe that I would be that shallow?" he tried to hide the hurt from reaching his eyes.

She was the one that now looked surprised "What? No! Of course I don't think you're shallow far from it actually." _...it's now or never just bite the barrel and do it!... _"I promised myself until I knew you are actually serious about making this-" gesturing to both of them "-into something real, I would say no. You mean the world to me Yankee and I don't want to ruin what we already have on something, that won't go anywhere" she said frankly and was slightly taken aback about admitting it.

Amazed by the honest response the American ran a hand threw his hair "I never realised that you didn't take me seriously when I asked you. You know, every time you shot me down, that knife just twisted in that little bit deeper." He said while making the motions of a knife twisting over his heart.

"Well now you do" she started to try and make her way over to the group again but Wheeler stepped in front of her and grabbed her hand stopping her in her tracks. He waited until she was steady on her feet and returned his gaze.

"Linka, I was wondering if you're free this weekend, would you like to accompany me to dinner and a movie" he held his breath in anticipation of her answer. "Gee.. now I didn't half see that one coming" She rolled her eyes at him _...please don't close yourself off babe, not now. We're so close to getting to the next step. Alright it's now or never, find out once and for all if you have a future together..._ she was starting to try and move around him.

"Please, I just want to spend time with you. Just you and me, nothing else" she was focusing on everything but him, trying to avoid his eyes despite him continually moving into her line of sight. Trying to make Linka respond or at least crack a smile he added "I'm putting my heart on the line here babe, I'm not above getting down on my knees if I need too"..._please say yes. I don't think I could take another rejection..._

"I'm sorry Wheeler, but I'm going to have to say nyet" came a tight lipped response from the Russian.

"Oh... um ok then... well there goes that knife again" he could feel his heart sink at the response, but he tried to laugh it off so Linka wouldn't see just how much the answer really tore him up inside _...see she just doesn't want to be with you. Face it dude you're just not cut out to be with someone like Linka, it's just not meant to be..._

Unable to contain it any longer the Russian started to laugh "You are way too easy Yankee!" leaning in close to his ear she said "Consider that your payback for the ankle!" Giving the American an evil grin with a mischievous glint in her eyes ..._ha! Like I could let him off that easily, he almost broke my ankle and he ruined my favourite pair of pants! I really loved those pants.. I do feel bad about doing it to him though, but I'll just make it up to him later... _

"Babe that was just pure evil! Ok now we're even" cracking a smile as it dawned on him what she was saying "... wait a sec, did you just say yes? You'll go out with me?"

"Da it does, actually I'd really like that"_...it's all I've wanted since I first met you..._

"You know if you're gonna be mean like that again maybe I don't wanna take you out anymore" giving the blonde a cheeky grin.

"Oh don't you go thinking you can get out of it that easily Yankee!" Her response was accompanied by a playful smack on the arm before slipping her arm around his waist. Pulling her close to his side he couldn't stop smiling as he helped her walk over to the group. ..._Ok Wheeler just take it as it comes, you never know where this might lead too..._

_

* * *

_

Wheeler looked down at the two young girls sitting on his lap "...and that kid's is the story of how I met your mother... or at least the story of how we finally ended up together"

"Dad, that's from a TV show! I was watching it with mummy last night. Is that that stuff you said true?" the little girl on his left stared at her father with her big blue-green eyes. Wheeler chuckled "Most definitely it's all true, daddy never lies." ..._she's straight to the point.. just like her mum... but her BS meter is about as good as mine!_

"Wow that was a really long story" Said the other girl, lifting her head from its resting place against his shoulder; she'd been listening contently to the story while twisting a strand of her red locks around her finger. "Daddy are you the reason why mummy has that extra bump on her ankle?"

"No, well in a way yeah... technically it was a fallen branch... anyway that wasn't what I was getting at by telling you the story... my point is-"

Having moved from her listening point in the doorway Linka entered the room straightening her dress as she walked "What your father is trying to say is that even after everything we've been through we are still as strong as we were then. Although you may hear us arguing a lotand sometimes we don't see eye to eye**"** giving Wheeler a meaningful look "we can get through a lot of difficult things when we're together. We love each other very much and always will... even if he does drive me crazy at times!" she walked over to her husband to give him a kiss.

"But you love it babe. Don't worry everything is just fine girls.. and it'll be even better soon won't it babe" sliding the girls off his lap, he stood in front of Linka giving her a slow appreciative smile while admiring her curvaceous figure.

"Da, definitely" returning the smile as she watched her Yankee's face light up as she approached him. The little girls watched as their parents embraced one another, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Eww! Boy germs!" one said screwing up her nose.

"Yuk! Mummy don't you know that boys have cooties!" the other added in a very serious tone.

Wheeler placed the back of his hand to his forehead and cried out in mock horror "Oh no! Not boy germs **and** cooties?!" then with a wry smile he added to Linka "Hopefully they still feel this way about boys for at least another 20 years" Linka laughed as she sat wearily in the armchair and watched her husband get down on the floor grabbing their daughter's as they squealed with delight, trying to escape his hugs and sloppy kisses.

As Linka sat back in the chair trying to find a comfortable position, even now she found it a difficult task to do. She looked down at the mark on her ankle from all those years ago..._I've never been able to look at a grapefruit in the same way since that day..._ she thought back to the memory Wheeler had just told the girls. She couldn't help but smile because if Linka hadn't been injured that day would she ever have gotten the courage to admit her true feelings to Wheeler? Not wanting to think about it, she shook her head to get rid of the 'what if' thoughts. She turned to find her husband flat on his back laughing with the two little girls sprawled across his chest trying to tickle him and giggling madly ..._All I know is I wouldn't trade any of this for the world..._ smiling Linka crawled down on to the floor to give the girls a helping hand.

* * *

Ok people! So I hope that was worth the read! I wasn't completely sure about the last part hope the last bit makes sense, any opinions are very welcome cheers :)


End file.
